portals_of_phereonfandomcom-20200214-history
Unique characters
The new wiki page is phereon.fandom.com For the original unique town NPCS (Lumira, Sylvie, Castalia, Aila, Flora, Mya), go to the Town NPCs page. AN_3 (futa? Robot x Robot) Level/MaxLevel: 1/?? Health: 14 Mana: 20 Strength: 3 Magic: 3 Lust Damage: 3 Lust Resistance: 2 Armor: 0 Move (normal): 3 Recruited in Forest biome event (requires ?? portal hostility) Note: AN_3 requires an additional Tundra event to become breedable. Robot genes are recessive (you will need a partner such as a Human to breed 2nd gen robots) Seliel (futa Succubus x Succubus) Level/MaxLevel: 1/?? Health: 15 Mana: 10 Strength: 4 Magic: 1 Lust Damage: 3 Lust Resistance: 0 Armor: 0 Move (normal): 4 Recruited after 3 Forest biome events Note: Seliel comes with leather equipment and a bow Sera (female Mermaid x Mermaid) Level/MaxLevel: 1/?? Health: 15 Mana: 10 Strength: 2 Magic: 1 Lust Damage: 4 Lust Resistance: 0 Armor: 0 Move (aquatic): 4 Recruited after 3? Ocean biome events Note: starts as a Sex Master (with God potential) Lily (tiny futa Centaur x Plant) Level/MaxLevel: 1/?? Health: 14 Mana: 15 Strength: 1 Magic: 7 Lust Damage: 4 Lust Resistance:-3 Armor: 0 Move (charge): 5 Recruited after ? Forest biome events (quote: "prefers fucking pussies") Note: Good hatcher with 7 magic power and low (Tiny) XP requirements Pyrea (female Lavagirl x Lavagirl) Level/MaxLevel: 1/?? Health: 12 Mana: 25 Strength: 2 Magic: 5 Lust Damage: 3 Lust Resistance: 1 Armor: 0 Move (lava): 4 Recruited after a few events in town, when going to the Portals The event does not trigger every day, the chances refresh at ?? o'clock. Rena (small? female Centaur x Beast) Level/MaxLevel: 1/?? Health: 20 Mana: 20 Strength: 2 Magic: 2 Lust Damage: 3 Lust Resistance: 0 Armor: 0 Move (charge): 7 Recruited after ? Tundra biome events Celia (female Lymean x Plant) Level/MaxLevel: 1/?? Health: 16 Mana: 12 Strength: 1 Magic: 6 Lust Damage: 3 Lust Resistance: 1 Armor: 0 Move (normal): 4 Recruited after Forest biome event, requires ??? Anna (female Mermaid x Beast) Level/MaxLevel: 1/?? Health: 20 Mana: 12 Strength: 2 Magic: 3 Lust Damage: 3 Lust Resistance: 0 Armor: 0 Move(semiAqua): 4 Recruited in Ocean biome event, requires ??? Note: comes in a package with a unique Fish Vera (female ? x ? ) Level/MaxLevel: 1/?? Health: 20 Mana: 30 Strength: 1 Magic: 4 Lust Damage: 3 Lust Resistance: 0 Armor: 0 Move (normal): 4 Exclusive to Druid MC. Recruited after defeating your father the King. Lina (female Human x Human) Level/MaxLevel: ?/?? Health: 16 Mana: 30 Strength: 4 Magic: 6 Lust Damage: 4 Lust Resistance: 3 Armor: 0 Move (normal): 4 Exclusive to Druid MC. Recruited in an automatic (?) event a few days before the final mission. Hebi (female Lizard x Mermaid) Level/MaxLevel: ?/?? Health: 40 Mana: 20 Strength: 6 Magic: 6 Lust Damage: 7 Lust Resistance: 0 Armor: 1 Move(semiSlime): 4 Exclusive to Creation MC. Actually a summon; can be unlocked in the ?? story portal Note: summoning her has permanent, cumulative penalties Inara (futa Insect x Insect) Level/MaxLevel: 1/?? Health: 15 Mana: 30 Strength: 2 Magic: 3 Lust Damage: 4 Lust Resistance:-1 Armor: 0 Move(normal): 5 Recruitable through Flora challenge (requires 1000 brothel guests) Nara (female Harpy x Mermaid) Level/MaxLevel: 1/?? Health: 15 Mana: 30 Strength: 1 Magic: 5 Lust Damage: 1 Lust Resistance: 0 Armor: 0 Move(amphibious):4 Recruitable in a Deep Sea biome event Note: zombified characters come with various penalties Shadow (female Shadow x ?? ) Level/MaxLevel: 1/?? Health: 16 Mana: 10 Strength: 6 Magic: 4 Lust Damage: 1 Lust Resistance: 5 Armor: 0 Move (normal): 7 Recruitable in ??? Meira (female Insect x Centaur) Level/MaxLevel: 1/?? Health: 10 Mana: 15 Strength: 2 Magic: 5 Lust Damage: 3 Lust Resistance: 1 Armor: 1 Move (jump): 3 Recruitable in town>market>heal character, when available. Requires using her services 5 times Rose (female Plantgirl) Level/MaxLevel: 1/?? Health: 12 Mana: 25 Strength: 3 Magic: 1 Lust Damage: 4 Lust Resistance:-2 Armor: 0 Move (normal): 4 Recruitable in ???